


Bones of the world

by winteryKite



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, cw: the bad parts of religion, more powers to be added as i write their chapters, tma season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteryKite/pseuds/winteryKite
Summary: What if: The BNHA world is the future of a world in which the Extinction pulled its ritual off. For a certain value of pulled it off.Or: How the powers interact with this new world, how they shape it, how they feed off it.





	1. Extinction

They think they are humans. They were born from humans, they look like humans, live and laugh and love and learn and hate like humans.

It's not that the meta mutations make them inhuman and thus separate from the steadily decreasing number of quirkless people.

It's just that two hundred years ago, humanity ceased to be, replaced by beings just like them in every regard but one, who thought of themselves as human as they knew not the touch of Extinction in their genome.

And in this, it was not an Apocalypse. Not then, at least, and not a terrible sudden change. The Apocalypse came later, when the first Inheritor children began manifesting their powers and raging against their chains. It Is The Future Without Us, even if it could not feed off the terror of your own destruction mere moments away. The Extinction could not become, the Spider made sure of that, together with the Eye and the Spiral.

But the world changed.

It was a cataclysmic change, but a slow one. Humanity was replaced, slowly but surely, and they saw it happen.

Some welcomed it, welcomed the change.

Others were so very afraid.

A ritual is conceptualized as an all-or-nothing affair, but really, it isn't. The avatars might believe it either succeeds and the world is made anew, or it is interrupted and the world remains as it is. But the world is big and takes time to be formed anew, and other powers can push or be pulled through.

And how they pushed. The ritual was gutted but the damage was done.

And so, in turn, the world became not one of Extinction, but of all the powers.

All the Fears, and the synergist that keeps them fighting. Hope.

The remaining humans feared being replaced.

All feared the change that the mutations would bring.

And the mutated people, as all, feared the future.

And thus the inheritors feared as their ancestors did, and the Powers fed.


	2. Slaughter

The Slaughter came to love this new world, in the way a child is born, in the way only a manifestation of violence can love -- blood and screaming.

They called them Mutants, Freaks, Abominations, Monsters, Demons, Devils, Abhumans, Demihumans. A thorn in the side of whatever deity lent itself to such a declaration, and quite a few that didn't.

Perhaps the obviously imminent apocalypse could be averted if they cleansed the world of these accursed creatures.

And the meta children were defenseless before the violence that saw them as easy targets. After all, the Slaughter cares not for challenge.

In turn, the meta retaliated. Out of fear, out of anger, out of desperation. Some just to survive. Some told themselves, how dare they. How dare those people without -- or even with, but easily hidden -- powers, mutations, look down on them for something they could not do anything for. How they could hate them so for something they didn't choose. Those who claimed they were dangers, to society and humanity, to order and law and justice, sometimes sent as temptation by the devil or punishment by God or for a transgression in a previous life, a disease to be cut out and cured and burned and erased.

Those, they would learn what a real monster was like.

And monsters turned into villains  
and dangers to society and the law into vigilantes  
and the stubborn ones into heroes.

And the villains, carved by fear and necessity and entitlement and rage, slaughtered all in their path.

And the heroes slaughtered villains and vigilantes alike, while the vigilantes fought for and whatever they were fighting.

The vicious ones fought. The panicked and the done fought back. The history books might state that quirk regulation brought peace, but that only shows that the mind can adjust to anything. If a storefront can blow up or a highrise topple at any moment and the reaction is a flat "Oh, this again", the time you're living in is not a time of peace.


End file.
